Age of Equestria Origin of Empire Sunset Brannigan s Diarly
by BaudolinoII
Summary: El inicio de una era y del imperio más poderoso que ha tenido Equestria, rescatado del diario del General Brannigan"mis primeros días en el ejército", la digitalización puede no captar el sentimiento de la escritura del momento.
Age of Equestria

Fragmento del Diario de Brannigan, "mis primeros días en el ejército".

Primero de septiembre del año mil doscientos veinticuatro. Paleto, entre el Reino de Cristal y el Imperio de Twilight.

Hoy fue mi primer día en el ejército de la escolta real al mando del cabo mayor Flash Sentry un pegaso muy entusiasta, mi puesto como soldado de primera, me siento algo incómodo porque otro hombre a parte de mi somos los únicos humanos, hay cuatro corceles en la delantera, seis pegasos incluyendo al cabo mayor en los flancos y cuatro unicornios en las esquinas, nosotros vigilamos la retaguardia, soy afortunado de estar en la escolta real, tengo una de las mejores pagas, una espada, armadura completa, una casa pequeña pero legítima y por supuesto la simpatía de Cadensa.

Mi primera misión, escoltar como es evidente a la Reina Cadensa y su esposo el General Shinning Armor a su visita mensual con su cuñada la Emperatriz Twilight, nos detenemos en paleto para descansar y re abastecernos. Mañana continua nuestro viaje y el resto de mi primera aventura.

Dos de septiembre del año mil doscientos veinticuatro. Paleto, entre el Reino de Cristal y el Imperio de Twilight.

No puedo dormir, tengo calor, me sudo en grandes cantidades, el agua no me sirve, así que estoy escribiendo casi desnudo a la intemperie, creo que debo contarle esto a alguien pero aun no tengo confianza sobre ninguno de mis compañeros, me perturba algo que ocurrió durante la visita de su majestades, espero tener fuerzas para escribirlo en esta tenue luz de vela y el temblor ocasionado por el frío polar y la tristeza que me provoca nudos en la garganta.

Entramos a la capital del Imperio de Twilight, Ponyville, el lugar más hostil, putrefacto, deprimente, oscuro y triste que jamás vi y creo que veré, calles pavimentadas con rocas pintadas con color rojo, tierra seca y descolorida, el aire huele a muerte y enfermedad con un peso que te impide respirar, el cielo siempre nublado, la naturaleza hace que pienses en cosas sin sentido, voces de desesperación suplicando por socorro, el sonido infunde temor en la piel, tenía mi mano en la espada y preparado a cualquier sospecha de peligro, los militares, cubiertos con madera y metal, portaban más de un arma, hachas, espadas, dagas, lanzas, herraduras, alas de combate, no estaban uniformados porque ninguno se asemejaba a quien tuviese al lado, si los honorables caballeros de la luna fueran integrados por criaturas de las pesadillas de Lauren, todo ese respeto sustituido por terror, el misterio por la oscuridad y su disciplina por el demonio guerrero de los antiguos humanos. Me tranquilizaba que Cadensa y Shinning estuviesen contentos adentro del carruaje. Finalmente llegamos al centro urbano donde Twilight estaba esperando, nos detuvimos, y nos preparamos para abrir la puerta, salieron con una sonrisa ignorantes del exterior, todos nos inclinamos, ellos se abrazaron y saludaron, ingresaron y nos ordenó que nos dispersáramos. Allí fue cuando inició aquello que no me deja dormir. No me quise alejar demasiado aunque tampoco me gustaba estar quieto así que caminé cerca de unos edificios, hechos con tierra, palos y paja hacen que mi humilde casa parezca el castillo de Canterlot, siento que tarde en escribir pero los recuerdos no me dejan concentrar, estaba caminado por uno de los callejones, había muertos, todos desangrados con cortaduras en el torso, muchos tenían sus brazos o sus cascos en las heridas con la esperanza de que sobrevivieran, la sangre estaba tiñendo sus míseras prendas. Algo se mueve entre la muerte, se retuerce pero no hace ruido, me toma de la pierna, mi reacción natural fue la posición defensiva, levantó su mirada, sus ojos verdes, cabello rojizo, piel clara y facciones finas que se ocultaban en la sangre y la tierra, la única mujer de la que me he enamorado.

Me dispuse a ayudarla, le habían cortado las piernas, un bulto de sábanas me lo ofreció, lo tomé y lo desenvolví, una potrilla de unicornio creo que con menos de una semana de vida, pelaje naranja, ojos cyan y su melena amarilla y roja, me abrazó sin siquiera conocerme, sus pequeños latidos me hicieron pesar, claro que no puedo cuidar a una potranca apenas y puedo vivir yo, no sé nada sobre criar niños mucho menos a equinos, no puedo así que la quise devolver, la dama había muerto, la fuerza de la pequeña no era nada pero no la podía desprender de mi pecho, comenzó a llorar y como si me arrancase el corazón sufría con la pequeña, sus pequeños casos de soltaron y la dejé sobre el cadáver, me alejé poco a poco ella solo lloraba acurrucándose en los brazos de la bella mujer, no sé si estará bien, tiene hambre, frio, soledad, no puedo escribir mas.

Tres de septiembre del año mil doscientos veinticuatro. Cuidad Cristal, Reino de Cristal

Quizás quieres saber qué es lo que ocurrió ayer, después de que abandoné el diario, fui a equiparme y salí de la posada de vuelta al infierno, la angustia, culpa y desesperación me hicieron olvidar el frío y el sueño solo quería ver a la potrilla, un largo camino hacia Ponyville, la agitada respiración y la sequedad de mi garganta no significaban nada, mis piernas suplicaban por caminar en vez de correr pero mi corazón me recordaba mi motivación, de noche ese lugar es más horrible, sabía que no me dejarían entrar y mucho menos salir, tuve que actuar con calma por mas ansias que tuvieras, los muros de obsidiana son resbaladizos y cortantes, una escalera sería muy visible pero la apariencia de un guerrero del crepúsculo me permitió entrar sin necesidad de agitar a los demás, busqué cerca del centro urbano intentando reconstruir mis pasos, la tenue luz de luna fue lo único que me ayudaba en ese momento, cuando volví al lugar estaba mi mayor miedo, un guerrero había encontrado a la potranca, la sacudió para que gritara, no pude presenciar ni un segundo esa brutalidad, atravesé el cuello de aquel humano, la potrilla calló y se puso en posición fetal temblando por frio y miedo, me quité esa armadura y la abrasé y comencé a llorar, acaricié su melena, la miré y le prometí "Jamás te volveré a abandonar" ella también me abrazó, se que ahora tengo una nueva vida y puedo compartirla con una hija, no dejaré que nada malo le pase, siempre estaré para ella cuando necesite llorar, para reír y aprender, aunque deje el ejército por estar con ella pero nunca estará de nuevo sola.

La envolví en su sábana y nos fuimos de allí por el río que alimenta los cultivos de esa ciudad, al amanecer de este día llegamos a Paleto justo a tiempo para volver a casa, el cabo mayor Flash Sentry me notó exhausto y me preguntó por mi situación, tuve que confesar, es una bebé unicornio quizá menos de un mes, estaba sola y abandonada en Ponyville, mi corazón es débil y no pude evitar rescatarla, al parecer mis palabras conmovieron a la Reina Cadensa, me invitó a subir al carruaje y hablar de esta pequeña aventura, recuerdo que me aconsejó nombrarla cuando mostrara su primera sonrisa.

Finalmente llegamos a la ciudad, casi el ocaso, me fui a mi casa una vez nos dieron la orden, cansado hambriento y con sueño abrí la puerta, el aire fresco me dio un gusto de estar en la seguridad de mi hogar. Te gusta este nuevo hogar ¿cierto?, espero que te grade, no es mucho pero serás feliz aquí, prometo que solo yo y mi diario serán los únicos testigos de lo ocurrido en el pasado. La dejé sobre la mesa, preparé una cama con mi almohada y una manta limpia, la recosté, mi alegría se hizo evidente cuando la vi sonreír por primera vez, entonces me puse a pensar que nombre deberá tener esta inocente criatura, la respuesta se hallaba en la ventana, la luz que iluminaba su rostro y resaltaba su felicidad, la nombré Sunset Shimmer.


End file.
